


Don't Go

by jagermeisterdestiel



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Bottom Craig, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Top Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagermeisterdestiel/pseuds/jagermeisterdestiel
Summary: After a one night stand with his best friend, Craig ends up pregnant and doesn't know what to do.





	1. 01.

Craig’s head was _pounding_. 

He can’t even remember anything last night. His vision was blurred and he assumed he was suffering a massive hangover. He searched for his phone, pressing the power button. The screen lit up, blinding his already blurred vision. He figured he should look for his glasses just so his eyes wouldn’t be completely useless. 

He patted the table near him, unintentionally slamming his wrist against the corner of the table. “Fuck,” he breathed, his throat throbbing. A groan erupted from the other side of the room and Craig realized he wasn’t alone. 

Craig also realized that he was naked. Naked and not alone.

He reached for his glasses again, surprisingly finding them and putting them on his face. He rolled over to see none other than his best bud Tyler, naked from the waist up and presumably naked under the sheet covering his waist.

Holy. Fuck.

He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out what happened the night before. His mind raising, Craig glanced back over at the sleeping figure. His arm was thrown over his eyes, his chest rising up and down with his breaths. 

How did he end up in this situation? How did he allow himself to _have sex_ with his best friend? Why doesn’t he remember anything?

Tyler muttered something, causing Craig to look over at him. Tyler hurriedly threw the comforter off of him, got out of bed, and ran out of the room and into his bathroom suite. Craig squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could just disappear into nothingness.

Once Tyler returned, he had a pair of boxers on. He didn’t seem to notice Craig and once he did, he stopped in his tracks. His eyes were wide.

“Did we–?” he inquired, staring at Craig in utter shock.

“Well, we both woke up naked in the same bed, so I’d assume so,” Craig answered, quickly sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Tyler muttered, running a hand through his hair. Craig reached down without exposing his junk to pick up his boxers. He picked them up and looked at Tyler. Tyler sighed, turning around so Craig could get up and put the boxers on. His ass was throbbing. 

After he pulled his boxer briefs up, he told Tyler it was clear and Tyler spun back around. “So what now?” Tyler asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I honestly have no fucking clue,” Craig answered, adjusting his glasses on his nose. He limped over to pick up the rest of his clothes and Tyler raised his eyebrows and was secretly glad _he_ wasn’t the one who got a dick up the ass. 

“Are you okay?” Tyler asked because Craig was still his best friend, even if they had sex they don’t even remember having. 

“Yeah,” Craig answered, slipping on his shirt. He realized Tyler was referring to his limping, “The hangover’s bothering me more.”

“I’ve got some painkillers in the kitchen, bud,” Tyler offered, “and some coffee because I know how you like the bean.”

Craig smiled. Maybe last night won’t change them after all.

//

It’s been about two weeks since that day, and Craig was awoken by the urge to vomit. He ran quickly into the bathroom and let it all out into the toilet. He thought that since it was getting colder, maybe the weather change was giving him a cold. Or maybe sinus drainage was the culprit. 

He quickly brushed his teeth and continued his morning routine since it was eighty thirty anyways, and he needed to hit the gym.

He felt pretty great until the body odor of the workout section of the gym made him feel sick again. He dropped his stuff on a nearby bench and ran towards the nearest bathroom. Craig thought that was unusual because yes, body odor bothered him but never enough to make him nauseous. 

He was also feeling a little dizzy. He shrugged it off, popping a peppermint into his mouth and began his workout, trying to ignore the smells.

Craig was _hungry,_ more so than usual. I mean, Craig eats a lot for someone buff, but nothing seemed to fill him up. On his way back home, he went into the drive-through of a fast food restaurant and ordered as much as he could afford. 

He parked to munch out and he was full until he made it back home. He was afraid. He thought that maybe he was getting a virus or something more than just a cold. He called Tyler, but of course, it went straight to voicemail so he called the next person he could think of.

“Yeah?” Brian’s voice rang through the other line, “What do ya want, Craig-o?”

“Brian, I’m sorry, I didn’t know who else to call,” he laughed nervously, “Um, I need advice.”

“Fire away.”

“So this morning, I had this feeling of nauseous when I woke up, and I’ve puked twice in two hours, and I’m constantly hungry. I’m curious and kind of afraid because I’ve never experienced so many symptoms in a day.”

“You sound like a pregnant lady, dude,” Brian joked, laughing.

“That’s impossible,” Craig replied, even though he knew he was only joking, “I’m serious, Brian, what do I do?”

“Call a doctor,” Brian responded seriously, “Whatever ya have, it sounds bizarre and maybe you can get some prescription.”

“Thanks,” Craig responded, quickly hanging up and searching his contacts for his doctor’s office’s phone number.

//

A few days later, Craig had an appointment with his doctor Brock–-he preferred to be called by his first name. 

“Hey, Craig, what seems to be the problem?” Brock smiled at him, checking Craig’s chart.

“Well, Doctor, I don’t really know how to explain it,” Craig said, biting his lip.

“Do the best you can,” Brock assured, smiling at him.

“I’ve been feeling really nauseous at smells, foods, like I have a weak stomach, which I’ve never had experienced before, and I’ve also been like excessively hungry,” Craig paused, watching Brock type something into his laptop, “and I’ve also felt dizzy after I vomit, and most of the time before I even feel nauseous.” Brock furrowed his eyebrows and continued typing. “At first, I thought I was sick, but now, I don’t know.”

“You’re right, this is very strange,” Brock said,  looking back over at Craig.

Craig only nodded.

Brock furrowed his eyebrows as he read off the laptop screen, “Are you sleeping well at night?” He looked over at Craig again, awaiting an answer.

“No, not recently,” Craig answered softly.

Brock hummed, typing something into his computer.

“Constantly needing to use the bathroom?”

“Yes,” answered Craig.

Brock typed once more into the laptop before standing up from his stool and walking over towards the patient bed where Craig was sitting.

“Do you mind if we take a urine sample from you?” Brock asked professionally slipping on his blue latex gloves.

“Not at all. Whatever will help you figure out what’s wrong,” Craig replied, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

Brock brought two latex-covered fingers to his stomach, pressing gently before taking the stethoscope from around his neck. He pressed the end to Craig’s chest, listening intently. After he finished checking his heart, he checked his blood pressure.

“It’s a little higher than usual,” Brock spoke, furrowing his eyebrows once again before pulling the velcro cuff off his bicep. He handed the patient a urine cup. “Do you need to go?” Brock asked and Craig nodded. 

“Restroom is two doors down on the left. Fill it at least halfway, and bring it back to me in here once you’ve finished,” Brock instructed, smiling at him. Craig nodded obediently before heading out of the room. He returned about two minutes later and handed the doctor.

There was a nurse in the room now. She looked to be about forty. Her blonde-almost gray hair was up in a ponytail and her bluish purple scrubs looked a bit big on her. “Miss Carol, bring this to Vicky, please. Tell her it needs to go to NSLR,” he requested and she nodded. Her latex-covered hands picked up the cup halfway full with urine out of the room. 

Brock pulled off his latex gloves, typing away at his computer again. “Craig, all I can say to do now is to be patient and wait for the results. Try to rest up because hopefully, that should bring the symptoms down. We should have results tomorrow afternoon and if not, Monday morning,” Brock instructed, giving Craig a polite smile.

“Thank you,” Craig told him, hopping off the patient bed and grabbing his jacket.

“It’s my job.” Brock smiled.

//

It wasn’t until Monday when Craig got the results. Brock had called him himself instead of his receptionist. 

“Hey, Craig.” His tone triggered a nervous tremble out of Craig. “It appears you have a problem. Now, don’t worry, there may have been issues with the lab report, but I think you ought to come down here to hear this for yourself. My last appointment is at four, but I will allow you to come without an appointment under the circumstances.”

Craig was scared now, more scared than he was before. Even Brock didn’t seem to know what exactly is wrong, and he’s a professional. 

At four thirty, Craig left his home and drove the thirteen-minute drive to his medical care center. When he entered the building, the receptionist was on the phone. She looked at Craig and just pointed to the entrance door that led into the doctors’ hallway. Brock wasn’t the alone doctor there, just like Carol wasn’t the only nurse. One day when Brock was under the weather and wasn’t able to work the day Craig had a checkup, a doctor by the name of David Nolan took Brock’s appointments for that day, so no one had to reschedule.

Brock was standing in front of nurse Carol’s desk, seeming to be deeply conversating with her. He noticed Craig, their attention both turning on him.

“Come with me,” Brock instructed gently, walking down a hallway. He led Craig to the unfamiliar room. 

“The reason this was so urgent is because what you have I have never seen before,” Brock explained, hooking up a cord to his laptop. It lit up a small projector hanging from the ceiling. Craig sat in a chair just as uncomfortable as the waiting room ones. “This-This is the organs of a man in the ages between 20-45.” A chart with different organ names popped up. “These are all male organs, of course.” Craig nodded in understanding, scanning through the scientific names, trying to find one that sounded familiar.

“You may know the male anatomy since you are a male, yes?” Brock asked and Craig nodded. “Good because take a look at this.” An image popped up of another chart of simple male organs with their simplified names and Craig knew what almost all of them were male organs, except for two. “Uh, Brock, there are some female reproductive organs in there,” Craig pointed out.

“Yes, I am aware, Craig. This is your chart.”

Craig furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

“It sounds impossible, and I swore it was, but the results are that you are pregnant.” Brock pulled up the lab report from the urinal test.

Craig felt nauseous again. 


	2. .02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Here's Chapter 2!

"Pregnant?" Brian spoke into the phone, "You're pregnant?"

"Apparently," sighed Craig, "Brock said he would make phone calls about it."

"This is fucking insane," Brian muttered, and Craig could picture him running his fingers through his hair. "So what? How did you even get pregnant from a girl? I mean, unless it was a female with male organs who could produce sperm and--"

"Brian!" Craig interrupted, "It wasn't a girl. It was--" At that moment, Craig realized how seriously fucked up it all was. "Tyler. Fuck, what am I supposed to tell him!?"

"Woah, woah, woah!" called Brian, "You fucked Tyler?"

Craig didn't answer. Embarrassed, he bit his lip. Brian took his silence as an answer.

"You did!" Brian shouted, "Oh, my God!"

"Shhh!" Craig hissed, "Okay, yes! I did! I don't remember it but we woke up naked together at his house--"

"Enough," Brian interrupted, making a disgusted face. 

"Brian, how am I supposed to tell Tyler about this? I mean, he's straight. He's a straight man and oh God, what would he think?" Craig panicked, his face heating up, "I think I'm gonna be sick." The Englishman held his mouth when the nausea from his stomach felt as if it were to come up any second. 

"Craig, listen to me," Brian spoke softly, still trying to process everything himself, "First of all, breathe. Second of all, take ya time. I mean, don't take nine months but take as much time as you need. Sit Tyler down and tell him. If he thinks you're shittin' him, take him to Brock and have him explain it again."

Craig was breathing deeply, trying to relax. "Okay, okay," Craig breathed, "Thank you."

//

A month later, Craig was starting to get a little chubby. His bump wasn't noticeable but he was asked frequently if he'd been lounging around instead of going to the gym.

It was Saturday and Craig was exhausted. He rubbed his stomach as he watched some boring show on the television. He was fumbling around for the remote when his phone started ringing and nearly gave him a heart attack. He picked it up and read the screen. It was Tyler.

"Hey, Wildcat," Craig greeted. He never knew the story behind that nickname, but Craig went along with it anyway. Although, He still felt awkward around the man.

"Craig, my boy," Tyler responded, "The guys and I were gonna go out and drink some beers. I wanted to know if you'd like to come?"

Craig was gonna say no since he was pregnant, but he didn't want Tyler to think something was wrong. Besides, maybe it'd give him the opportunity to tell Tyler.

 "Yeah, that sounds like fun," Craig answered, a small smile making its way to his face at the thought of hanging out with Tyler again. It had been a while. He just hoped to not have something bad happen, unlike last time. 

"Okay, cool. Call Brian, ask him if his ass is up for some beer and pool at the bar too. I'll be there to get ya in like two hours," Tyler responded. Craig bit his lip.

"Will do. See you then," Craig hung up and placed the phone back on the table. He felt really drowsy, which was caused by his long, sleepless nights. He decided a small nap on the couch beforehand wouldn't hurt. He took his glasses off and placed them on the table before he closed his eyes.

Suddenly a loud knock at the door made him jerk awake. "What the hell?" mumbled a sleepy Craig. He stood, stretching his arms above his head before standing up off the couch and heading to the door. He opened it to be greeted by a smiling Tyler. 

"What the hell? You just called," Craig mumbled, squinting at the blurry version of Tyler before rubbing his eyes.

"No," Tyler laughed, "It's been three hours, man. I was running late."

"What?" Craig said, "You're joking. I literally closed my eyes for a second."

"No, dude, I even called you. You didn't answer," Tyler was laughing really hard. Craig was secretly plotting ways to kill him for laughing at his state.

"Fine, I believe you. Let me get ready," Craig huffed, leaving the door open for Tyler to enter. Craig grabbed his glasses and put them on. He noticed how good Tyler looked for a day out with just the guys. A black dress shirt, black slacks, and boots. He had his contacts in and his hair looked combed. Then, he saw the reason: his girlfriend, Kelly, was standing right behind him.


End file.
